The New Shinigami
by Kitty-Writter
Summary: Hollow are being killed, but the souls come to Soul Society. Nobody knows what's happening and who are these people who are killing the hollows. The Shinigami decide to send a team to investigate the mater and Ichigo joins them. while a new school apeared in Karakura Town.
1. Prolouge

Ichigo was walking around Karakura Town, when he sensed a hollow nearby. He changed into his shinigami robes and got to the place where the hollow should be, but the hollow was already defeated.

''What is going on here?'' he thought and went back.

~Soul Society~

An urgent captains meeting was being held.

''Why did you summon us?'' Kenpachi Zaraki asked, irritated. Captain-commander Yamamoto didn't pay any attention to Zaraki's question and started the meeting.

''We've been getting strange reports lately. I'll let Captain Kurotsushi explain'' he said and Captain Kurotsushi stepped forward.

''The hollows are killed by an unknown force, but the souls are still going to Soul Society. It's very interesting. The shinigami arrived to where the hollow is and it's on it's way to Soul Society. This phenomenon is not the first time that something like this happened''

''So this isn't the first time?'' Ukitake asked to make sure.

''Yes. For now this unknown force is in Karakura Town, but we don't know where and how many of them are there. I would recommend to send somebody to investigate the matter and bring some samples for experiments'' Kurotsushi finished.

''So let it be. The ones that will be sent to Karakura Town are Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Rukia Kuchiki and Ikkaku Madarame. This decision is finale. Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, inform you subordinates about the mission. This mission is secret so the only ones that will know of this are the captains of the Gotei 13 and the ones who are headed for the mission. Now dismissed'' and with that the meeting was over and everybody went to do their own things.


	2. A Shinigami Suprise

**A/N: Hello! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :) I made Toshiro a little taller and Wendy a little older and the Tenrou island incident didn't happen, so Laki, Max and everyone else from Fairy Tail (Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus...) are the same age as before the Tenrou arc. But the new characters that appeared at the GMG (Sting, Rouge, Sherry) are the same age when they were introduced.**

Ichigo was walking to school, when he met Keigo.

''IICCHHIIGGOO!'' Keigo screamed and made an attempt to hug Ichigo, but Ichigo dodged him like always.

''Good morning to you too, Keigo'' Ichigo said and walked to school, not even looking back at Keigo. On their way they met Mizuiro, Orihime and Tatsuki. Everything was peaceful until Ichigo's substitute-shinigami badge started to glow a little, warning that a hollow appeared. He prepared to change into the Shinigami robes, when the signal vanished.

''What's up with my badge? It's been like that for some days. Is it broken? I'll ask Rukia when she gets back.'' he thought and continued his way to school, not knowing that a surprise awaits him.

The badge did the same thing for about 3 times and it's kept bothering Ichigo. Orihime noticed this and asked:

''Kurosaki-kun, are you Ok?''

This cathed him off-guard. It took some time for him to ask.

''Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry'' he said and went back to thinking about the badge. He remembered the first time this happened, but with Rukia's phone. They met Ishida, when that happened.

''Could it be another quincy?'' Ichigo muttered to himself, luckily no one heard him. And so they reached the school.

They all got to the classroom some minutes before the bell rang and then Misato-sensei enters the classroom.

''Today we have new students!'' she announces with a smile. And then Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika and Rukia enter the classroom. It was a big surprise for Ichigo, Orinime, Ishida and Chad. They weren't surprised by Rukia being here, they were more surprised that the others were here.

''Did something happened at Soul Society?'' Ishida thought, looking at the newcomers. He didn't like it.

''Oh and class, is there somebody that wants to sing for the exchange program with a new school?'' Misato-sensei asks, but no one said a word ''I'll give you some time to think about it. The deadline is in two days, so be sure to give an answer by then''

''Misato-sensei, what is the name of the school?'' Orihime asked. Misato-sensei only smiled at this.

''Inoe-san, are you interested? Well the school is Fiore High. It only founded about two months ago, but it already is quite popular'' Misato-sensei explained and continued the lesson.

At lunch break the shinigami, Ichigo, Chad, Ishida and Orihime where eating at the roof. Hitsugaya explained why they were here.

''When did it start?'' Ishida asked, curious.

''About two months ago'' Rukia said.

''The same time that my badge started acting weird'' Ichigo muttered. Rukia heard him and turned to face him.

''Ichigo, your badge started acting weird? What do you mean by that?'' she asked now curious. He scratched the back of his head and answered.

''Actually, my badge was giving false alarms for two months. A couple of times I went to check it and found an already killed hollow, half-way to Soul Society. But the last two weeks it rings an alarm, but it disappears in a minute'' Ichigo explained ''I talked with Urahara, but he said not to worry about it''

''Kurosaki-kun, why didn't you tell us?'''Orihime asked disappointed.

''Sorry'' Ichigo said.

 **A/N: A cliff hanger. :( because I don't know what to write next... but the story will continue. If you have some questions, ask. Thank you for reading.**


	3. Sorry

**Sorry if you expected a new chapter. It's just an apology if you find some characters OOC. I'm not an expert writer and I'm not Tite Kubo or Hiro Mashima to write the same personality's. And I'm sorry if you find some spelling mistakes. I'm not from England or America so my English isn't that good(it's my 2** **nd** **language). So I hope everything is alright.**

 **Enjoy the story and ask if something is bothering you.**

 **And if you have some advice, I'll gladly take it.**


	4. The Fairy's Arive

Last Time:

''Kurosaki-kun, why didn't you tell us?'''Orihime asked disappointed.

''Sorry'' Ichigo said.

Now:

They scolded Ichigo for not informing them sooner.

''Kurosaki, where were those hollow attacks? And did you see someone there?'' Hitsugaya asked. Ichigo turned to him.

''Most of the time they were at the west of Karakura Town and one time a saw somebody. But his rieatsu felt strange'' Ichigo said and the others processed the information. They didn't discus further because the bell rang and they had to get to class.

After school they all went to Urahara to talk to him, but he himself didn't know much about it.

''All I know is what Kurosaki-kun told me, when he asked about his badge'' was Urahara's reply. They discussed it a bit more and decided to send somebody to investigate.

~West of Karakura Town~

While Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Renji and Yumichika were searching in their shinigami forms, Rukia and Ichigo weren't and Orihime, Chad and Ishida were helping too. They were searching for an hour, when they came across a three story building.

''Was it here before?'' Rukia asked and looked around.

''No it's new'' Ichigo answered and started to look around too. Thankfully Orihime found a sing that said: Fiore High.

''Guys, I found out what it is! It's the new school, that Misato-sensei was talking about'' she yelled and everybody saw three figures leaving the building. Two were male and one female.

The fist one had onix eyes and pink, spiky hair. He wore a gray pair of pants and a white shirt, with a dark blue tie and a white scarf.

''Is that hair natural?'' Ichigo asked himself.

The second one had raven colored hair and dark blue eyes. He wore the same outfit as the pink haired boy but the only thing that was different is that he had a jacket tied around his waist and didn't have a scarf. A few seconds later he began striping, but as he started the girl yelled at him.

''Gray! Don't strip here!'' the raven-haired boy stopped and froze in fear. The girl wore a gray skirt, white, short sleeved shirt, a red vest and a light blue tie.

''Sorry, Lucy. You know I can't control it'' Gray said and scratched the back of his head.

''Keep your habits to yourself, ice princess'' said the pink haired teen.

''What did you say, flame brain?! '' Gray said, irritated.

''You heard me, stripper!''

''You want to go, fire breath?!''

''I could beat you any time''

''Guys! Stop this at once or I'm calling Erza!'' Lucy shouted at them and in a second they were hugging each other. And then Lucy saw Ichigo and his group(Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida). She went up to them and smiled.

''Hello, I'm Lucy Heartphilia. I'm very sorry for the scene these two caused'' she bowed apologetically.

''No need to apologize. It's alright. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, by the way'' Rukia said to Lucy.

''That's Gray and Natsu'' Lucy said pointing at Gray and Natsu, who were stariting another fight. Lucy turned to the others and asked ''Who are you?''

''Ichigo Kurosaki''

''Uryuu Ishida''

''.''

''I'm Orihime Inoe'' she was the only one that smiled.

While everyone introduced themselves Natsu and Gray were already in a full out fight. But it didn't last that long because a certain voice snapped them out of it and they started hugging each other.

''NATSU! GRAY!'' and everybody turned to see a scarlet haired woman with brown eyes. She wore the same thing as Lucy but instead of the vest, she wore a jacket. She was glaring at Natsu and Gray who were hugging each other for their dear life.

''Erza, great timing. I wanted you to meet some teens from the other school'' and so everybody now knows each other. They were chatting for some time but not to long because a hollow appeared few streets from where they were. Ichigo and Rukia instantly detected it.

''Sorry, we got to go'' Ichigo said and ran of to change into a shinigami. The others excused them selves too and ran off after Ichigo. But didn't notice that their new found friends tensed up, when the hollow appeared.

''So they're the shinigami, who are looking after this town'' Lucy thought.

~Back to Ichigo and company~

They killed the hollow and headed home, but they didn't notice a figure that was watching them fight. As they left the area, the figure jumped off the roof and ran away from the scene.

''They didn't notice. Better tell this to gramps (Makarov)'' the figure whispered and ran throe (I think I spelled that wrong) the crowded streets of Karakura town.

 **A/N: hope you like the new chapter and sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC. See you next time! :)**


	5. The Fairy's Arive 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I had a lot to do these past 3 weeks so I couldn't update. Sorry for characters being OOC, the long wait and maybe short chapter! And yea I included some Oc's. Enjoy!**

After 2 hours of searching they found nothing, the only thing they encountered was an arrogant blonde and his silent black haired friend ( **Kitty: Can you guess who they are?** ), who nearly had a fight with Ichigo.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Ichigo was done fighting another hollow and changed back to his human state._

 _''_ _There were hollows appearing but nobody strange appeared'' he said out loud and went back to searching. He turned around the corner and bumped into someone._

 _''_ _Oi! Watch where you're going!'' somebody yelled. Ichigo looked and saw a blonde with a black haired guy. They wore Fiore academy's uniform the only difference was that the black haired guy wore a dark gray scarf._

 _The blonde one started yelling at Ichigo and a fight almost broke out, but the black haired guy grabbed the blonde buy the color of his shirt and dragged him away, muttering a sorry._

 _*Flashback end*_

Now everyone where meeting at Urahara's place to discus the information. Nobody found anything. Hitsugaya contacted the Soul Society, but they didn't find anything. They were thinking of a way to find about this ''unknown force'' and ''strange rieatsu''.

''What about the new school? We can go on the exchange student program and transfer there'' Rukia suggested.

''That way we can be near if something happens'' Hitsugaya finished for her.

Rukia nooded and it was decided that they will tell the teacher tomorrow.

~The next day~

The group told Misato-sensei that they would join the exchange program. She was surprised that the new students were interested as well.

''Didn't you like our school?'' she asked Matsumoto, who said that she just wanted to explore the new school, which was not far from the truth. With that she let all of them go to the academy and went to sing some papers for the program.

~After school~

Everybody were getting ready to investigate again, when they sensed a hollow nearby. They sensed the hollow was near the new academy and went there. But what they saw was a half-beat hollow and a hooded figure, who was fighting the hollow.

The hollow launched at the figure, but it dodged and jumped higher.

''Lightning Demon's Ray!'' the figure shouted and extended it's hand, where a circle with strange symbols appeared. Lightning shot out of the circle and hit the hollow straight in the head. The hollow fell and the shinigami formed a circle around the figure.

''Who are you? Who do you work for?'' Hitsugaya asked, glaring at the figure. The figure didn't even move.

''It's nothing that you need to know'' the figure spoke. By the voice, they were capable to tell that it was a woman. Ichigo, Ikkaku and Renji launched at her but she teleported behind them, causing the 3 shinigami to collide. She ran and the others were on her tail. Matsumoto flash stepped and was in front of the figure, but she jumped over Matsumoto and continued to run.

They almost caught her. Ichigo flashed stepped and was in front of her. He swigged his sword. The figure dodged, but still not fast enough and got a scratch on right hand. They were almost at the dead end of the street. She turned to the right and everybody saw a shadow rise and snatch her.

~With the figure~

She got out of the shadow inside the academy's building.

''Thanks, Rouge-nii'' she said and removed her hood. She had purple hair and lavender eyes. The second person got out of the shadow and it was the boy, who Ichigo saw earlier.

''No problem. You should go and see Lance before you go see Makarov'' Rouge said, with concern. The girl just rolled her eyes.

''Ok, mom'' she said and ran of before Rouge could catch her.

~ 10 minutes later~

''Gez. Could Lance be even more like Hibiky'' she muttered as she entered Makarov's office.

''Hello, my child. Why did you come here?'' asked the little man, who was sitting in the chair.

''It's just that the shinigami appeared. And there were a lot. Also I saw some people from Karakura High'' the girl said and Makarov nooded and took out some file's from his desk.

''Laxus already told me. These are the new people we'll be getting tomorrow. Does anything ring the bell, Neli?'' he asked.

''All of them'' she answered ''I'll be taking my leave now. I still have to help Crystal and Wendy. See you, gramps'' Neli said and exit the office.


	6. New school

**A/N: I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter and I'm sorry if it may be boring. New cover!**  
Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida and the others were standing outside Fiore academy, wearing their new uniform. They were waiting for their guide, who was taking his time showing up. In the meantime they observed the students, who were ''rushing'' to school. Some looked normal but some looked like they weren't from this world. Like one wore a helmet, four or five students were wearing leather jackets and yelling ''wild four!''. They saw Lucy in the distance and Orihime was going to call her but three people appeared before them. One was a lavender haired girl, with brown eyes, behind a pair of glasses. Second was a boy blue hair, brown eyes and a red tattoo. And the last one was a little girl with dark blue hair, tied in two ponytails, and brown eyes.  
'And here I thought that I had weird hair' Ichigo thought.  
''Hello! I'm Laki Olietta. This is Jellal Fernandes and Wendy Marvel'' the lavender haired girl spoke and pointed at the boy and the girl.  
''We'll give you a tour of the academy. Just don't freak out if you see someone fighting. It's the usual thing here'' he said and Laki gestured for them to follow her. Renji looked at Wendy and she hid behind Laki, who only laughed it off.  
''Wendy, there's no need to be afraid. Oh and you guys don't need to introduce your selves. We already know you names. And please call everyone by their first names'' Laki said and went to the academy building. Others just followed her.  
The academy was huge. It had 6 giant dorms (Kitty: Guess what are they called :)). The school was divided into: middle school, high school and university. They also saw other students. Ichigo spotted Natsu's hair but Laki literally dragged him behind her.  
''Here we are! Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-chan (Kitty: What am I thinking? =_=), Orihime-chan and Matsumoto-chan will be in this class with me'' Laki said and dragged them into the classroom.  
'' Ayasegawa, Abarai, Ishida are in my class so follow me, please'' Jellal said and the 3 went with him.  
''H-hits-sugay-ya-san, Mad-daram-me-san and S-sad-do-san, pl-lease follow me. You-u're i-in my clas-s'' Wendy shuttered and went to her class as the three followed her there.  
~With Ichigo and company~  
Laki dragged them into the classroom and the teacher widened his eyes a little and said:  
''Laki, who are those kids?'' he asked pointing at Ichigo and the others. Laki pouted at this.  
''Gezz! Gildarts-sensei, you didn't know that we have new students?'' she asked him and he straitened up and smiled.  
''Oh, I remember now. You all can sit where you like'' he said and everybody went to sit. Matsumoto sat near a white haired girl with blue eyes. Orihime sat near a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, who was hiding something under her desk. Rukia sat with Lucy and the two smiled at each other. Ichigo sat with an empty seat. Gildarts was listing the students until he came up on somebody's name.  
''Natsu! He isn't here? Where is that brat?'' he asked when somebody came crashing throu the door. And it was Natsu Dragneel himself.  
''Sorry Gildarts.'' he said and went to his seat, Gildarts just sighted like it was the usual thing around here.  
Turns out Natsu's seat was where Ichigo sat and the two got talking.  
~With Renji and the others~  
''Here we are'' Jellal said and led them inside the classroom. Once they were in Jellal said to the teacher:  
''Macao-sensei, I brought the exchange students'' and went to his seat near a guy with tan skin, wild, crimson hair and brown eyes. Macao glanced at the new students.  
''You can take the free seats and you can meet your classmates on the break'' he said and started looking for something under his desk. The other students just sweatdroped at their teacher. Yumichika sat with the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Renji sat with Gray, who greeted each other and stated to take notes that Macao already wrote on the desk. Ishida had to sit with a girl with long orange hair and gray eyes (Kitty: My Oc). She was smiling all the time, which reminded him of Orihime. And so the lesson started.  
~With Toshiro and the gang~  
They reached the classroom and Wendy nervously opened the door.  
''J-jura-sensei, I brought the new students'' she said and went to sit with a girl with pink hair, tied in two ponytails, and blue eyes.  
''Welcome, exchange students. I'm Jura Neekis and I'm your homeroom teacher. Have a seat where you like'' he said and turned to the rest of the class. There were only three spots available.  
Ikkaku sat with a muscular ma-boy with spiky white hair and blue eyes. Toshiro and Chad didn't know where to sit so Jura picked their seats for them. Chad sat with a boy with long, spiky, black hair and red eyes. And Toshiro sat with Neli, who gave him a blank look and said good morning.


	7. Lightning, Fire, Ice

_Last Time:_

 _''_ _Welcome, exchange students. I'm Jura Neksis and I'm your homeroom teacher. Have a seat where you like'' he said and turned to the rest of the class. There were only three spots available._

 _Ikkaku sat with a muscular ma-boy with spiky white hair and … eyes. Toshiro and Chad didn't know where to sit so Jura picked their seats for them. Chad sat with a boy with long, spiky, black hair and red eyes. And Toshiro sat with Neli, who gave him a blank look and said good morning._

~ After school~

The students went back to their dorms, some stayed to train with their teams. But one group of students didn't head to either places. That group headed somewhere out of the academy's grounds. They headed to Urahara's shop.

~At Urahara's~

The group was sitting at Urahara's discussing what they found throu the day. Which was nothing!

''So all we learned is that the students are crazy'' Renji concluded. Rukia smacked him on the head.

''Don't say such things. Some people are quite normal'' she said.

And so they continued to talk about the academy. They were interrupted by somebody hitting the floor. They looked out to find their classmates carrying boxes. One of them was Neli and the other one was a girl with orange/yellow hair and green eyes. The strange thing was that one was darker than the other, but that if you look closely enough.

''I told you to be careful, baka Angel.'' Neli said to the other girl, who's name was Angel. Angel muttered a sorry and turned to the door and saw the group staring at them. She saw Rangiku and her face lit up.

''Rangiku!'' Angelina shouted and went to hug the other female but was stopped when someone grabbed her by the color of her shirt.

''And where do you think you're going, huh? We still have work to do'' Neli said to Angelina. She turned to the group and saw her new classmates.

''Hello Hitsugaya-san, Sado-san, Madarame-san'' she said and dragged Angelina while carrying a box in her free hand.

''Oh, Angelina, Neli you still aren't done with your job?'' Urahara appeared out of the 2nd room and glanced at the girls.

''Sorry, Urahara-san. We'll be done after a few more boxes'' Neli said and took her boxes.

''You can count on it!'' Angelina shouted, happily, and took her boxes as well. And so the two girls left them.

''My, they are quite helpful around the shop'' Urahara commented ''But I didn't expect you to know them''

''They are in our classes'' Ichigo simply said.

''Did you find anything about those new shinigami?'' Urahara asked. They didn't answer because all of them sensed a hollow near the shop.

All of them changed into their shigami robes, for the exception of Orihime, Chad and Ishida, and ran to the hollow.

'Maybe we'll find those 'new shinigami' there' everyone thought.

~To where the hollow is~

Three figures stood at the rooftop, ready to fight the hollow. They wore cloaks so nobody could see their faces.

''Laxus, we're ready when you are'' said the 1st hooded figure.

''I'm all fired up!'' said the 2nd figure (Kitty: You can guess who that is) and smashed his fist together, fire forming on them.

''Natsu, don't do that!'' the 3rd figure or Laxus shouted at the 2nd, who is Natsu ''And Gray don't strip!'' Laxus shouted at Gray, who was silently removing his cloak.

''EH! When did this happen?!'' Gray shouted/ asked and got dressed.

''Let's go'' Laxus said as soon as Gray finished putting on his clothes. They all jumped of the roof they were standing and ran to the hollow.

''Lightning Dragons Roar!'' Laxus shouted and a magic circle appeared near his mouth and shot out a ray of lightning.

~Whit the shinigami~

''Lightning Dragons Roar'' they hear someone shout. Everyone ran faster in hope that they can catch the culprit behind the hollow killing. They came and saw a hooded figure shooting lightning from his mouth and two more figures ready to attack.

'' Ice Make: Sword'' one of the figure shouted and an ice sword appeared in his hand and he charged at the hollow freezing it. The shinigami widen their eyes.

''Fire Dragons Iron Fist'' shouted the last figure and broke the ice, sending the soul back to Soul Society.

''Who are you?!'' Ichigo shouted at them. The figures turned to them.

'The one who fired the lightning. Is it the same person from yesterday? If I recall that person was a woman but this one sounded male' Rukia thought.

'They are at a disadvantage. We have more people but yesterday the woman escaped but they don't seem to be that mobile to dodge attacks. If we could capture one of them, it would be great' Toshiro thought.

The figure with fire tried to charge at them but was stopped by the ice one grabbing him by the shoulder.

''What do you think you're doing, baka?!'' the ice one shouted at the fire one, to witch the lightning one facepalmed and the shinigami sweatdroped.

'His voice sounded familiar but where did I heard it' Renji thought.

''We got to get out of here'' said the lightning one and started running at the opposite direction. The other two followed him but seemed to glare at each other. The shinigami started to chase them.

Soon they came to a dead end and were cornered.

''Who are you?'' Ichigo asked again.

''None of your business (Kitty: I think I spelled that wrong)'' the lightning figure shouted and glared at them. And just like yesterday a shadow appeared and the three figures stepped inside. The shinigami ran to the shadow but it closed before they could do anything.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Thank you for your suport (I speled it wrong didn't I?). Spelling mistakes and OOC. Hope you liked it! See you next time and sorry for the slow updates~**


	8. The secret is out?

_Last Time:_

 _''_ _None of your business'' the lightning figure shouted and glared at them. And just like yesterday a shadow appeared and the three figures stepped inside. The shinigami ran to the shadow but it closed before they could do anything._

The shinigami came to school all tired because the hollows kept appearing and those figures kept destroying them. They almost captured one of them but like before a strange shadow took them away. And so without a good sleep they came to school.

~In Jura's class~

Chad went to his seat near the black haired male, whose name was Gajeel, and Ikkaku went to his seat, his classmate absent. Toshiro went to his seat but Neli didn't arrive yet. So he had some time to himself.

'Who are those people? They just appeared out of nowhere and started to take down hollows. When we started to ask them they said it's not our buisnes but everything about souls is supposed to be done by Soul Society. We've been here for a week but still no clues. Maybe we aren't…' Toshiro's thoughts were interrupted by someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Neli.

''Hitsugaya-san, good morning. Are you alright?'' Neli asked, her voice showing concern but her face still emotionless. Toshiro only noded and Neli took her seat next to him.

Now that he had a chance he studied her appearance for a bit and then noticed that she had a bandage around her right her.

Neli noticed him staring at her and asked.

''Hitsugaya-san, what are you doing?''

''Midnight-san, did you get hurt or something? It's just there's a bandage on your arm'' Toshiro asked. Neli tensed up at the question but quickly went back to her calm self. Toshiro noticed this.

''It's just a scratch I got at practice. No need to worry'' she quickly said and took out a book and started reading.

'She's lying. And it's at the same place where Ichigo cut the first figure that we met. It couldn't be her could it? She's hard to read so maybe she's one of those 'shinigami'? Then it's mo wonder that her voice sounded familiar. ' Toshiro thought and Jura entered the class.

''Good morning students. Elfman and Romeo are absent today do to some health conditions. Let's start the lesson'' Jura said and the lesson started.

After classes Toshiro told the rest what he thought and they all decided to keep a close eye on their classmates. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and they thought that the students aren't those figures until an incident happened.

~One week later. 3rd period. Gym~

At the sports gym were all of the second year students. Apparently all the students in the same year had the P.E. as the 3rd period.

Everyone was running laps when 3 big hollows appeared. The shinigami were in shock as some of the students.

'What do we do? There are a lot of people here. We have to get them out somehow' Rukia thought and it looked like the rest had the same idea. Some students rushed, some were dragged and the shinigami were pushed out of the gym out of the gym but some stayed. They were Neli, Laxus, Gray, Erza and Natsu.

'Why aren't they running away?' Matsumoto asked her self.

''Guys! Makarov said you can go all out!'' yelled Wakaba-sensei, their P.E. teacher.

'What is he talking about?' Ichigo thought as Natsu charged at one of the hollows with his fists on fire.

''I'm all fired up! Fire Dragons Iron Fist!'' Natsu yelled hitting the hollow on the head. Before anybody could react Gray ran to the 2nd hollow.

''Ice Make: Lance'' a magic circle appeared on his hand at shoot out ice shards. It hit the hollow in the head. Instantly, Laxus teleported above the hollow and shouted:

''Lightning Dragons Jaw!'' and hit the hollow on the back.

Neli, who was standing with Erza getting out her daggers, said to her:

''Let's go Erza''

Erza nodded and equipped her sword. Neli teleported behind the 3rd hollow.

''Lightning Slash!'' she shouted and swigged one of her daggers, lightning forming in the shape of her slash and heading to the hollow. It hit the hollow on the back and it screamed in pain. Erza ran up to it and cut its head of.

''Is everyone Ok?'' Erza asked her fellow mages. Everyone nodded and she smiled at them ''You all did great. I hope that the new students didn't saw us or we are in trouble''

''You have new students?'' Laxus asked as he was a third year.

''Yes, thunder bolt, we do. You would know if you came to school at least 3 time a week'' Neli said to Laxus and smirked.

''Shut up!'' Laxus yelled at her and hit her lightly on the head. Neli just rolled her eyes.

''Let's just get back to class'' Gray said and went to the door, stripping in the process.

''Gray your clothes'' Erza said and Gray looked at himself, only to find that he was missing his shirt.

''When did this happen!'' he shouted and tried to find his shirt.

Unknown to them, the shinigami were observing them, shocked.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Characters maybe a bit OOC and some spelling mistakes. I tried to update earlier that last time~. Until next time~! (^..^=)~**


	9. Little be little they know the truth

_Last Time:_

 _''_ _Let's just get back to class'' Gray said and went to the door, stripping in the process._

 _''_ _Gray your clothes'' Erza said and Gray looked at himself, only to find that he was missing his shirt._

 _''_ _When did this happen!'' he shouted and tried to find his shirt._

 _Unknown to them, the shinigami were observing them, shocked._

The rest of the day went by and the shinigami were trying to avoid the students, who they saw fighting the hollow. Unfortunately for some of them it was hard, mainly for Ichigo, Renji and Toshiro, because they were sitting with those students (Reminder: Ichigo sits with Natsu, Renji sits with Gray and Toshiro sits with Neli).

~After school. In Makarov's office~

Laxus, Gray, Natsu, Erza and Neli stood in Makarov's office. Soon the owner entered and started talking.

''I think you know why I summoned you here.'' they all noded ''In times like this it's very dangerous to let somebody know of our existence and to show your powers out in public without cover can lead to something dangerous. Today a hollow attacked our school. Did you sense anything weird?''

''I had a felling that we are being watched'' Laxus said and the others nooded, except for Natsu who didn't understand the situation at all.

''Maybe it was those new students?'' Gray asked them.

''Most likely'' Erza agreed.

''Correction, not students but the shinigami.'' Neli added.

''WHAT?! They are the shinigami?!'' Natsu shouted, surprised. Everybody sweatdroped at him.

'Is he serious?' Laxus thought.

'I know that he's an idiot, but this takes it to another level' Neli thought and facepalmed.

''Are you that stupid, flame brain?! They were chasing us last week and you don't remember!?'' Gray shouted at Natsu.

''Hey, who are you calling flame brain, you stripper!'' Natsu shouted at Gray and in the next 10 seconds they were already fighting until Erza 'calmed' them down.

''As I was saying, those people are the shinigami and what's worse is that they saw you all fight those hollows. From now on you five will fight all the hollows that appear near the school. I know that this task is hard but we can't put the other stu… mages in danger of being known. I count on you my children'' Makarov stopped talking and looked at his 5 'children' and they all smiled at him.

''We'll take them down, gramps!'' Natsu shouted, wearing his goofy grin. The others nooded, smiling at Natsu.

~After school. At Urahara's shop~

Angelina was moving some boxes, when Urahara called her.

''Eh! Angelina, where is Neli?'' he asked a little disappointed.

''She got called by the principal, because of something. She told that she will be late by a hour'' Angelina said and smiled.

''Ok. Then do you job properly~'' Urahara instructed.

''Aye!'' Angelina said and started to move the boxes again and Urahara went inside the room again. In the room were all of the shinigami plus Ishida, Chad and Orihime but Toshiro was in the backroom, reporting of what they found.

''I can't believe it! They are the ones who kill the hollows!'' Ichigo shouted frustrated, because he and Natsu became quite good friends over these 2 weeks.

The others were silent until they sensed another hollow.

''Let's go!'' Renji shouted and was the first one to change. The others followed his lead. The shinigami left before Chad, Orihime and Ishida could react. Ishida disappeared a few moments later.

''Eh! They left us!'' Orihime shouted surprised.

''Let them be. I'm sure they will come back safe and sound'' Urahara said and Chad nooded.

''Since you are staying here for a while, why not talk to your friend who's helping around the shop''

''Ok~! Maybe she'll know something'' Orihime said happily, unknown to them Angelina heard all of they said.

~With the Shinigami~

They were in an alleyway near the school, witch didn't surprise them at all. Every time that a hollow appeared it would be in an area near the school.

Soon they saw 2 figures fighting a hollow. They didn't have cloaks on so the shinigami saw who were fighting. It was Neli and Gray.

''Tch. It's stronger than the last one. Ice Make Sword!'' Gray said and an ice sword appeared in his hand.

This time the shinigami decided to take everything in their own hands and with Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou (Kitty: correct me if I'm wrong) it was down in an instant. Neli and Gray turned and saw that the shinigami plus Ishida were staring them down.

''I guess we're caught (Kitty: correct me if I'm wrong, again)'' Neli said, keeping her emotionless face but narrowed her eyes at them.

Ichigo pointed a sword at them and asked:

''Who are you?''

''We're just humans'' Gray answered for the two of them.

''We're asking how could you see hollows and why are you killing them?!'' Ikkaku yelled running out of patience.

''So they are hollows…'' Neli widen her eyes. Some took a notice at this.

''What do you mean by 'so they are'?'' Rukia asked carefully not to provoke them.

'' We aren't allowed to tell, so we won't tell'' Gray answered.

''The only thing I could say is that we mistook them for something else'' Neli added, her blank face returning. Then another hollow appeared and Neli turned around and yelled.

''Lightning Ray!''

Lightning shot out of her hand and hit the hollow straight on. It fell and started to disappear. A few moments later the shadows started to circle around Neli.

''Looks like our time is up'' Neli said as she entered the shadow.

''I'll tell you this. We are sorry that we were killing all those hollows, is what you called them. But we mistook them for something else, something that ruined some of our lives'' and with that Gray stepped into the shadows, leaving the shinigami to think about what he said.

'If they weren't after the hollows, then who are they after?' Ishida thought.

~ At Urahara's shop~

Angelina was moving boxes, when somebody knocked her out. The only thing that she saw was a black kimono.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. And I see that nobody liked the idea I put in the a/n last chapter. Hope you liked the chapter and sorry for characters being OOC and spelling mistakes.**


	10. True Intentions

_Last Time:_

 _''_ _Looks like our time is up'' Neli said as she entered the shadow._

 _''_ _I'll tell you this. We are sorry that we were killing all those hollows, is what you called them. But we mistook them for something else, something that ruined some of our lives'' and with that Gray stepped into the shadows, leaving the shinigami to think about what he said._

 _'_ _If they weren't after the hollows, then who are they after?' Ishida thought._

 _~ At Urahara's shop~_

 _Angelina was moving boxes, when somebody knocked her out. The only thing that she saw was a black kimono._

Angelina woke up in an empty room, with the only source of light being a lamp. She tried to move but her arms and legs were tied with some strange material.

'Damn it! I got to get out of here and fast. He's waiting for me. I think I can still use my magic but I'll wait a little longer and see who had the nerve to do this to me!' Angelina screamed in her mind.

A few moments later the door opened and it revealed Urahara, whose face was hidden behind his fan.

''So you woke up Angelina? That's great, I would like to ask you some questions'' Angelina couldn't see his face clearly but she knew that he was smirking behind his fan.

''What kind of questions, Urahara-san? You know how stupid I am, so it's useless to ask me anything'' Angelina tried to keep her act together.

'So it's him who did this to me. Once I return, I'll tell Him about it. Maybe He could do something to this retired shinigami' Angelina thought.

''I was just going to ask you about your classmates. A would like to know a little more about them. Did you notice something strange, when you are around them?'' Urahara asked. Outside the room Orihime and Chad were listening to the conversation. They didn't want to ask her this way but Urahara insisted on it.

''There's nothing strange about them. They are just different from everybody else'' Angelina said, faking an innocent face, hopping that Urahara would stop questioning her.

''How are they different?'' Urahara asked, not backing down.

'The nerve of this guy! I'll just reveal myself, I don't care anymore!' Angelina yelled in her mind.

''Tch. You think you're so smart'' Angelina said, laughing evilly '' But you don't know anything! He's going to rule this world and nobody's going to stop him!''

Her body started to glow and a dangerous aura started to spread from her. The ropes loosen up and her hands and legs were free. She stood up and her bangs were covering her face, a smirk present on her face. Urahara backed away a little.

She looked straight at him and extended her hand.

''Light Burst!'' she shouted and a ray of light fired out of her hand. It hit Urahara straight on but he countered it with his zanpakuto.

A bright light covered the room. Once it was gone, Angelina was nowhere in sight. Urahara looked irritated and Orihime and Chad looked inside the room.

~With Gray and Neli. Somewhere in the school~

Gray and Neli got out of the shadow and the third figure got out as well.

''Rouge, what are you doing?! Didn't Makarov tell everybody besides us to not use their powers.'' Neli shouted at her older brother. Rouge just took a few steps back, putting his hand in a defensive way.

''I know you're worried, but everything's going to be finr. It's not like they can see or sense me'' he said. Neli sighted.

''What am I going to do with you? Ok, let's go home'' Neli said, smiling a little. Rouge opened a shadow.

'' It's safer this way'' he said and entered the shadow.

''Gray are you coming?'' Neli asked. Gray just shook his head.

''I'm going to tell Makarov about today and then maybe find Lucy or Lyon and head home'' he said and walked in the direction of Makarovs office. Neli entered the shadow and the hallway was silent again.

'We've been killing not the demons but 'hollows'. How's that possible?!' Gray shouted in his mind, frustrated by the situation.

~In the mountain near Karakura town~

Angelina was walking thro a forest until she reached a small cave. She entered it and went down the steps. The cave was like any other but the deeper she got the more it started to seem that someone was living here. Soon she reached a bog door and opened it. Behind it was a giant room that resembled a ballroom and in the center was a throne.

There sat a man with black hair and black eyes. He wore a black kimono with gold trimming. And there was a white scarf hanging loosely around his neck. He was Angelina and smirked.

''So you are back, Angelina. Did you complete your mission?'' the man asked. Angelina nooded, a smirk not leaving her face.

''Yes. The shinigami are after the mages. It's everything as you planed'' she bowed down.

''That's good. I have another mission for you'' the man said now smirking as well.

''What kind of mission?'' Angelina asked. The man held out two photos.

''You have to hurt them or just torture them and make it seem like the shinigami did this'' he said and tossed the photos at Angelina. She widened her eyes in shock. In the photos were Wendy and Lucy.

''Why are you silent? Are you not going to accept? I expected more from you. I guess you _are_ a _fallen_ angel'' the man sighted. Angelina tensed up but stood straight.

''Huh, me not accepting a job? I'll do it in the best condition!'' Angelina shouted, trying to fake a smirk.

''That's good. Don't fail me, Angelina'' the man said.

''Yes, Zeref-sama''

 **A/N: Thing are heating up! And the mastermind behind all of this appeared. I hope you liked it. And I got a chance to update early. Sorry if the characters a OOC and for spelling mistakes. (^..^=)~**


	11. Betrayal

_Last Time:_

 _''_ _What kind of mission?'' Angelina asked. The man held out two photos._

 _''_ _You have to hurt them or just torture them and make it seem like the shinigami did this'' he said and tossed the photos at Angelina. She widened her eyes in shock. In the photos were Wendy and Lucy._

 _''_ _Why are you silent? Are you not going to accept? I expected more from you. I guess you are a fallen angel'' the man sighted. Angelina tensed up but stood straight._

 _''_ _Huh, me not accepting a job? I'll do it in the best condition!'' Angelina shouted, trying to fake a smirk._

 _''_ _That's good. Don't fail me, Angelina'' the man said._

 _''_ _Yes, Zeref-sama''_

The shinigami were back at Urahara's shop only to see a destroyed room. When Renji asked him about it he just told that Orihime or Chad will tell them what happened. And so they told them about Angelina. Ichigo, Renji and Ikkaku instantly got mad and started to shout about how they are going to get her and make her pay.

On the other hand Ishida, Rukia and Yumichika started to think about the whole situation. And Rangiku, Orihime and Chad tried to calm down the noisy shinigami. Toshiro went to report everything to the captain-commander Yamamoto

'If you connect the things that Midnight and Fulbuster said to what we heard from Orihime it doesn't make sense. The only solution is that one of them was lying but who' Yumichika thought.

'We better keep an eye on them' Ishida thought.

'It doesn't make sense, but maybe somebody's lying or Gray and Midnight were told lies about them' Rukia thought.

~With Toshiro~

Toshiro was talking to captain Kurotsushi. He told them about what Neli and Gray said and about the incident with Urahara.

''Is that all, Hitsugaya-kun?'' asked captain Kurotsushi.

''Yes that's all'' Toshiro answered. Kurotsushi just sighted disappointed.

''It would be great if you caught on of those 'shinigami'. It would be worth experimenting on~'' Kurotsushi said and cut the line. It was Toshiro's time to sight.

'He says we need to catch on of them but a far as we've seen them. They always manage to escape' Toshiro thought and went back to the others and tell them about what Kurotsushi told him.

~The next day at Fiore academy~

The shinigami arrived at the academy but didn't talk to anyone at all. That was until Neli approached Toshiro.

''Hitsugaya-san, can I talk to you?'' she asked her seatmate. Toshiro nooded and followed her out of the classroom. They reached the abandoned staircase and finally Neli turned to him.

''Why are you still here?'' Neli asked staring him in the eyes ''I guess that your mission was to find out who were killing those things. Now you know, so why don't you leave?''

''We didn't receive orders to return back so until then we will be here'' Toshiro answered annoyed. Neli glared at him.

'This is new' Toshiro thought, because Neli never showed emotions, only when she, was talking with Wendy or Angelina.

''I get it'' she sighted ''but if any you try to hurt somebody from the academy. I'll come and get you''

And with that the girl went back to the class. Toshiro stood there for some minutes then left to go to class, too.

~ After school~ At the archery club~

Wendy was rushing to the club room only to be stopped by Bisca.

''Wendy! Can you run an errand for the club?'' she asked the shorter girl.

''Of course, Bisca-san!'' Wendy smiled at a fellow archer. Bisca gave Wendy the list with things she needed to buy and went off. On the way she met Lucy, who was returning from the astronomy club.

''The club was canceled so I just went home'' Lucy explained and so Lucy decided to help Wendy with her work.

Just to cut the time they decided to take a short cut thro the alleyway near the school. They were half way thro when a they saw Angelina. She was looking at the floor.

''Angel, what are you doing here? Everyone is worried about you!'' Lucy shouted. Angelina stood still and a chuckling noise came from her. Lucy and Wendy tensed up at that, sensing that something is wrong.

''Angelina-san…'' Wendy whispered and that's when Angelina broke down in hysterical laughter. The two girl just stared at their friend in shock, freezing in the spot.

''Hahahaha! Everybody worrying about me?! Hahahaha! You just entertained me Lucy, but let's get to the main matter here'' Angelina suddenly stopped laughing and swords made of light appeared around her.

''Bye! Light Swords!'' she shouted and the swords flied at Lucy and Wendy. The two dodged and got into battle position.

''Angel, what are you doing?! Makarov told us not to use our powers! But if you want to fight, I guess, I just have to break the rule. Open the Gate of the archer, Sagittarius!'' Lucy shouted and a man wearing a horse suit appeared. Angelina created more swords and shot them at Lucy. Sagittarius fired. The arrows in the air multiplied and almost all the swords were destroyed. A couple of swords were left and they were headed straight for Lucy.

''Regulus Impact!'' And orange haired spirit yelled and the swords were gone.

''Loke/ Loke-san!'' Lucy and Wendy shouted surprised. Loki turned to Lucy and said.

''Lucy, my love, how are you?'' he asked and dodged another set of swords ''Wait a little, until I finish her off''

''What are you talking about? I'm fighting with you'' Lucy said and took out her whip ''Wendy stay back! I'm going to finish this''

''But Lucy-san…'' Wendy didn't get to finish, when Lucy looked her straight in the eye. Wendy understood and went to bring somebody from the academy.

''Let's go, Loki!'' Lucy said and charged at Angelina, Loki trailing behind her.

In the middle of the battle Angelina got frustrated.

''I've had enough of this! Light Burst!'' she shouted and shoot the ray of light.

''Getsuga Tenshou!'' somebody shouted and a slash of black energy appeared blocking Angelina's attack. A moment later Ichigo arrived at the scene, with the other shinigami.

''What the… I'll just kill you all!'' Angelina shouted and fired another attack but stronger that the previous one. This time it was stopped by lightning.

''What are you doing, Angel?!'' Neli shouted at Angelina, rage in her voice. Angelina 'tch'ed and teleported somewhere. Neli was about to run after her, when Loki stopped her. She looked at Lucy and rushed to her, worried.

''Lucy, you Ok?'' she asked inspecting Lucy. She only had a few bruises that would heal in a day or two.

''Thank you for saving Lucy'' Neli and Loki said to Ichigo. Well, Loki just grumbled. Ichigo said it was no big deal. Then Lucy asked why are the shinigami here. They said that Wendy asked them to help Lucy and so they followed her here and just in time.

Everybody were talking but the tense atmosphere was there.

''Let's take Lucy to my brother so that he can fix her up'' Neli told Loki, who suggested to carry her. Lucy pouted and closed Loki's gate.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. And sorry for the long wait and a crappy chapter. I'll try better next time! Sorry if the characters are OOC and for spelling mistakes. (^..^=)~**


	12. Depression

Lucy was at the academy's nurse office. Wendy was there too, to insure that Lance didn't try anything. On the other hand Neli was standimg in the halls.  
'Why did Angel do this?! How could she... Is she sidding with him?' Neli asked herself. She stood there for some time and then walked away.  
~In Makarov's office~  
Gray stood inside the office and was talking with Makarov.  
"Gramps, did you know that thouse monsters were not demons?" asked Gray. Makarov turned to the window but didn't say anything.  
"Gramps!" Gray shouted but he got no response. After some time Gray left the office in fury.  
~ The next day~  
Everyone went to school, in a grim state. The news that Angelina betrayed them spread fast. The usual happy students were walking lifeless and some even were walking with their heads down. The shinigami took notice of this.  
~In Jura's class~  
Neli sat at her seat with an emotionless face, but the air around her was sad, but no one dared to aproached her. Toshiro was late for the lesson. When he entered Jura just said that he can take his seat.  
He took his seat near Neli and noticed her depressed state but like the others didn't say anything.  
~At lunch break~  
Wendy was worrying about her friend but didn't know how to aproach her. In the end Neli went to the roof, where the shinigami were located.  
Neli opened the door that led to the roof. The shinigami turned to her but she ignored them and went to the farest end. The shinigami just stared at her for a while, then they turned around and talked about their things.  
A few moments later Wendy came to the roof.  
"Neli-san, it's time to go to class" Wendy shouted, but Neli was wearing her headphones so she didn't hear her. Wendy looked down, then she turned to the shinigami.  
"Um..." she shuttered " please get to class soon"  
She then bowed and ran back to the classroom. The shinigami followed her soon afterwards.  
~At the lesson~  
"Where is Neli-dono?" asked Jura.  
"She's at the rooftop" Wendy answered looking down on her desk. Jura nooded.  
"Hitsugaya-dono, could you get her?" Jura asked. Toshiro nooded and went out of the classroom.  
'How can I get her to go to class?' Toshiro asked himself.  
He went to the roof and found the girl siting in the same spot as when the shinigami left for class.  
Toshiro went to her and said.  
"You need to get to class"  
Neli just stared at him blankly and didn't say anything. An akward silnce fell and Toshiro couldn't take it anymore. He grabed Neli's hand and draged her to the classroom.

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long. I'm not going to say anything because I know that I've been really lazy and I have some problems at school. Sorry if you are dissappointed I have no excuses. However, thanks for reading. And this was tiped on my phone so there will be a few errors here and there.**


	13. Something unexpected

Toshiro got Neli back to class but that didn't change her emotional state. She still was silent. The school day ended and everybody were heading home or to the dorms.

Neli collected her things and ran out of the classroom.

~With the shinigami~

Toshiro went out off the room, after talking with the other captains. Everyone waited for new orders, because the situation was very hectic.

''Sometimes, I just can't understand what Kurotsuchi is thinking. No... always'' Toshiro muttered to himself and nobody heard him.

''What did Kurotsuchi said?'' asked Ichigo. He just wanted to get over with this case, but it seems that it won't be over anytime soon. Toshiro sighted and said.

''Kurotsuchi want's us to capture on of those 'shinigami' and bring them to Soul Society''

As soon as he said that he remembered one thing.

 _~Flashback~_

'' _I get it'' she sighted ''but if any you try to hurt somebody from the academy. I'll come and get you''_

 _~Flashback End~_

'But what can she do to us, in the state she's in?' Toshiro asked himself 'Even if she was in her normal state, she wouldn't stand a chance against us'

He was snapped out of his thoughts, when Rangiku asked.

''So what are we going to do now, taicho?''

''We'll just have to do what we were told to do and capture one of them'' Reiji said and everyone turned, looking at him ''What?''

''I don't like it'' said Rukia.

''What are you saying, Rukia?! We got a mission to complete!'' Renji yelled at her.

''Renji!'' Ichigo shouted and was to shout some more but Rukia stopped him.

''Are you willing to complete the mission in sacrifice of your friends?'' she asked. In these past days she grow quite fond of Lucy and their company, so she didn't want to catch them and send the to Kurotsuchi.

''I...'' Reiji couldn't find the words to answer her.

''Truth to be told, we grow close to those people. So it's quite hard to send somebody to Kurotsuchi for experiments'' Yumichika said out loud what everyone was thinking.

Everyone fell silent. That was until Urahara stepped inside the room.

''Why the long faces everyone?'' he asked fanning himself ''Oh, and where is Ishida-kun?''

Everyone looked around and Ishida really vanished. They told what orders they received.

''So that's it'' Urahara said, hiding his mouth behind his fan(Kitty: Is that right?).

~In a cave near Karakura Town~

Zeref was sitting on his 'throne' and thinking about his plan.

''Soon, very soon, I'll destroy this world and make a new era, where there won't be any mages or shinigami'' he muttered to himself.

Then a woman with blue eyes and green hair appears by his side.

''Zeref-sama, did you summon me?'' the woman asked.

''Yes, Kyoka. I need you to spy on the shinigami. I know I can trust you on this'' Zeref said and smirked.

''Yes, Zeref-sama. I won't fail you. But may I ask something. What are you going to do about the girl?'' Kyoka asked, referring to Angelina. Little that they know that the said person was listening to their conversation and patiently waited to what Zeref was going to say.

''She failed her mission'' he sighted ''but I still have use for her, so she's staying with us for a while''

After he said that Angelina started walking to the exit.

'That's good, that I'm some use to Him, but what will happen after I serve my purpose? Well... No time to think! Need to get some fresh air~' she thought and went outside.

~Somewhere in the Town~

Neli was roaming in the streets. She didn't want to go heme yet, because her brothers will just anoy her with questions.

'As always, I'm alone. Oh... Isn't it time to head to Urahara's shop?' she checked her watch and stated sprinting to Urahara's shop.

She turned into an alleyway to take a shortcut, but she was greeted by a hollow.

'It's not my job to take care of them. Those shinigami are the one, who should worry about these things!' she was about to make a run to the exit of the alleyway, but the hollow swung his tentacle at her. If you look closely it would remind you of an octopus.

''I have no choice then. Lightning Ray!'' she yelled and fired a ray of lightning at the hollow, but it just blocked it with his tentacles.

''What?!'' she widened her eyes. The hollow tried to grab her but she teleported and ended up above it.

''Lightning Demon's Fist!'' she yelled and and went straight to hit the hollow in the head. But the plan failed, as the hollow swung his tentacles to protect his head.

Neli teleported again but as she was on the ground the hollow grabed her leg and smashed her into a wall.(Kitty: My sadistic side is showing)

She moved her heads to check her head and when she removed it, she saw blood on it. Her back wasn't feeling any better.

'Hell! I got to get out of this fast, but my body won't move! I have to...' her thoughts were interrupted by ice that crashed at the hollow.

''Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!'' somebody yelled ''I guess you need help''

Neli turned her head around and her eyes widened more, if it was even possible. There stod Toshiro with an ice dragon behind him.

''First, I'll take care of the hollow. Then you'll tell me about everything that's going on in that academy'' Toshiro said or more like ordered.

Neli just nooded weakly and averted her eyes elswhere. Soon she just closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

Toshiro quickly finished the hollow and went back to Neli. He sighted and picked her up bridal style.

 **A/N: A new chapter for you all. I apologise for the long wait! I was really busy with school and was lazy. But still here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy! And I think I start to ship Toshiro and Neli... =.= See you all in the next chapter! (^..^=)~**


	14. Trying to find out about everything!

_Last Time:_

 _''First, I'll take care of the hollow. Then you'll tell me about everything that's going on in that academy'' Toshiro said or more like ordered._

 _Neli just nooded weakly and averted her eyes elswhere. Soon she just closed her eyes and fell into sleep._

 _Toshiro quickly finished the hollow and went back to Neli. He sighted and picked her up bridal style._

Now:

Neli woke up with a great headache. When she touched her head, she felt bandages.

'What? When did I… Oh. Now I remember…' she remembered about the hollow and how Toshiro saved her. Neli looked around the room and but didn't recognize it.

Soon somebody entered the room. It was all of the shinigami with Orihime, Chad and Ishida. They crowded around her, seeing that she's awake.

''Where am I?'' Neli asked in a rude tone, not liking the situation she was in. But who would?

''I think you're in no position to ask questions here'' Renji said.

''You're at Urahara's'' Ichigo answered. He felt sorry for the girl… A little, because they are going to try and get all of the information out of Neli.

''We are just going to ask some questions, Neli-chan. Ok?'' Orihime said, smiling.

''I can't. I'm not allowed to'' Neli said, staring blankly at the wall.

''We already heard that! You're going to give us answers!'' Ikkaku shouted, clearly annoyed by the whole situation. He grabbed Neli by the collar of her shirt. Neli glared at him and was about to punch him in the face. Before the fight even started they send Ikkaku to another room and some people went with him, to insure that everything will be alright.

So the ones that were left in the room were Toshiro, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, Rangiku and Ishida. Neli still was sitting on her futon, with her head hung low.

'I need a distraction!' she was thinking.

''You promised to tell. Remember'' Toshiro reminded her. Now there was no way out of this situation.

''Alright. What do you want to know? I can only tell you some details'' Neli sighted and looked at the remaining people.

''Who are you?''

''I'm Neli Midnight. A mage and a high school student''

''Who do you work with?''

''I don't work on anybody besides our headmaster. Makarov''

''Why were you hunting hollows?''

''Didn't Gray already tell you that?''

And they remembered

 _~Flashback~_

 _''I'll tell you this. We are sorry that we were killing all those hollows, is what you called them. But we mistook them for something else, something that ruined some of our lives'' and with that Gray stepped into the shadows, leaving the shinigami to think about what he said._

 _~Flashback~_

''Who 'ruined' your lives then?''

''I don't have the right to say. If you want to know, ask Makarov directly''

And after Neli said it the shadows in the room started gathering in one place. Out of the shadows stepped out a man with black hair and red eyes. Renji recognizes him. He was with the blonde haired guy and he was his classmate. Rouge Cheney. And he was mad.

He grabbed Neli and together with her entered the shadows. And in that moment Ikkaku and Yumichika literally fall in to the room. And after Neli and Rouge disappeared Ikkaku flash stepped yelling something in the line 'I'll kill that brat', with Yumichika following after him.

~Time Skip.10 minutes~

Neli and Rouge were now in an alleyway, a few blocks away from the academy. Neli was having a panic attack and Rouge just watched as his little sister was pacing back and forth.

''I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!'' Neli was muttering under her breath.

''Don't stress to much about it. I heard the whole thing and I can say that nobody will punish you for telling something about us, but not too much that they can use against us'' Rouge said and hugged her a little. Calming down, Neli regained her emotionless mask.

''I guess you're right. I'm just thinking too much about it. I just need to relax I guess'' Neli said.

''So you didn't tell us everything!'' Ikkaku shouted jumping off the building. And of 'course Yumichika was following after him.

Neli and Rouge tensed up at this. Now they know that Rouge is a mage too.

''I wouldn't like to hurt such a beautiful girl. So come with us peacefully.'' Yumichika declared and Neli didn't know how to respond to that.

''I don't think so!'' Rouge shouted, ''She already told you what we are allowed to say.''

''I guess we have to forcefully drag you both back. Get ready!'' Ikkaku yelled preparing to fight and Yumichika did the same.

''As you wish'' Neli said, getting out her daggers. Rouge took a fighting stance.

''Shadow Dragons Roar!'' he shouted and a black roar fired at Yumichika.

Neli teleported to Ikkaku and they started fighting. They fought for some time, until…

''STOP THIS FIGHTING NOW!'' two people shouted. One was Toshiro and the other was an old, short male. Or Makarov Dreyar. The shinigami looked at the old man with suspicion.

''My children, are you alright?'' Makarov asked to which Rouge and Neli nooded, ''I'm glad to hear that. Now… I would like to talk to the one who is in charge of you shinigami''

''That would be me'' Toshiro said stepping forward. Did I mention that some others came with him? There was Rangiku, Ichigo and Renji.

''Why are you…?'' Makarov didn't get to finish his sentence because the temperature in the alleyway suddenly dropped. And no, it wasn't Toshiro. In the start of the alleyway stood a man with raven hair and black eyes. Somehow he reminded Gray to Renji. The mages just widened their eyes a little.

''So you finaly made your move, Tartaros'' Makarov said getting angry with every second that passed.

The man just smirked at the old man.

It started to snow…

 **A/N: I'm extremly sorry that I wasn't able to update! I have exams now and I need to study but I'll try to make a chapter!**


	15. The enemy makes a move

_Last Time:  
''So you finally made your move, Tartaros'' Makarov said getting angry with every second that passed._

 _The man just smirked at the old man._

 _It started to snow…_  
''What are you doing here, Silver?'' Rouge asked, very annoyed by the ice devil slayer. The said man just smirked.  
''Can't I see how are you guys doing? How's Gray, by the way?'' asked Silver, knowing how to provoke the mages. The shinigami just stood there and watched as the mages glared at Silver. They didn't understand the situation, so they decided to observe for now.  
''Why do you need to know?'' Neli asked, with an emotionless voice.''Why are you here? You are clearly at the disadvantage here.''  
''I'm just here to deliver a message from his Majesty, Zeref'' Silver said, with a smirk.  
''WHAT?!'' Makarov yelled, now knowing, why Gray's dead father was talking to them now ''That boy doesn't know what he's playing with.''  
''He send you here, knowing that you have only a slight chance of returning'' Rouge added. But Silver just continued to smirk.  
''He abandoned you, yet you still wish to do as he says'' Neli concluded. The Shinigami decided that it's best if they just stayed low and observed the situation.  
''It's not like I have a choice'' Silver shrugged, ''Zeref wants you to bring that Flame brat and... what was his name... I don't remember. It started with an R~ And if I remember correctly, he was a shadow dragon slayer. Do you know, who it is?~''  
Silver now was smirking wider, like there's no tomorrow. The mage's tensed up at the description. It was clearly stated that he wanted Rouge to go with him. Neli moved closer to her brother and Makarov moved in-front of the two younger mages. It irritated Rouge a bit, but he understood that they wont hand him to Silver. Not like he would go willingly with him.  
'Dragon Slayer?' a thought ran throe every shinigami's head. They never heard a term like that before. Their guess that it was some mage term, that they will ask the little man latter.  
''We have no intention on handing our family to you or Zeref!'' Makarov spat.  
'' You don't have a choice. It's either them or we'll destroy Karakura Town!'' now he said it. Silver now had a face of a madman, it even could rival Jeff the Killer's.  
To say that everyone was shocked, would be true. The shinigami tried to process, what Silver said. He couldn't possibly destroy the town, could he, that Zeref?  
Makarov grew in size. He was mad. No, he was furious! How could Zeref get innocent people involved in this!?  
Now in his giant form, he threw a punch at Silver. It passed throe, like Silver was a ghost. And then realization struck everyone.  
''An illusion...'' she whispered.  
''Yes that's right'' they heard someone say from above. Everyone looked up and saw a girl, maybe in her 14's sitting on the roof. She had neon green hair, that reached her mid back, and gray eyes. She jumped down and landed near the fake Silver.  
''It's indeed an illusion and I can give you praise for figuring that out so quickly, Neli Midnight'' she said, looking directly at Neli and then turning to Makarov ''I forgot to tell that Zeref-sama want's the Fairy Heart, too. So what do you say, Makarov Dreyar? Hand them over or all of this town will be eliminated!''  
''Do you think that we can let you do as you please?'' for the first time in this whole conversation the shinigami spoke up, or to be clear Ikkaku. He was pissed that he didn't get to fight and now some random kid was saying that she could destroy the whole town. Well... not her but her master's army. You get the point.  
''You don't know if this is actually an illusion or that is this the reall me. So wouldn't recommend to try to harm me. I can be very dangerous'' she said and before anyone could even process that, she disappeared.  
And everyone was staring at the spot where she was just a seconds ago. A awkward silence filled the air, as nobody said anything. That was until Makarov decided to break it.  
''We should get back to academy'' he said or more like ordered, shrinked to his normal size and turned to the shinigami, ''If you want to know about or kind then come with us''  
Then he turned around and walked out of the alleyway.  
''Gramps... The academy is that way'' Neli said and pointed in the opposite direction, together with Rouge.  
''Oh, yeah. I knew that! I was just testing you'' he smiled and went in the direction that the siblings pointed. Everyone sweatdroped at his behavior. How could a man that was terrifying a moment ago, be like this?  
~Time Skip~ In Makarov's office~  
Everyone were comfortably seated in his office, but once again an awkward silence filled the air. This time it was Ichigo to break it.  
''So you are the 'boss' here?'' he asked.  
''I would like to think of myself as a father to these children'' Makarov answered hearing a few chuckles from Laxus. Yeah, I forgot to mention that he was also in the room.  
''With your age Gramps, you would only pass as a grandfather, at best. But not a father'' Laxus stated, with a smirk on his lips.  
''I'm not that old!'' Makarov shouted and went sulking into a corner. The shinigami once again sweatdroped at the old man's antics. Neli just sighted.  
''Laxus, look at what you've done. Makarov-san, could you please tell the shinigami, what they need and we can leave?''  
''Alright. What do you, brats, need to know?'' Makarov asked and Toshiro was ready to go into bankai, because of his words.  
''What the hell are you? Why are you here? Who was that girl? Who is that you're fighting with, this Zeref guy? And finally, why did you kill the hollows?'' Renji asked a bit rudely.  
''As I already said, we're mages, Abarai-san. Gray already said that we didn't know that they were hollows and as you saw we didn't know the illusion ma... demon.'' Neli corrected herself on that last word. They were asking about Zeref, so they'll eventually would know that there are demons.  
''It's better if you hear our story first'' Makarov said.  
This is going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and who is this mysterious girl~? So let's get down to what I have to say. First, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to publish a new chapter in sooo long even if I had summer holidays. Second, I'm going to do a summer special for this story! Look forward to that! Thank's again for reading! See you in the next chapter, that I hope will come out soon**


	16. Summer Special

It was a hot summer day. The shinigami were still at Fiore Academy. About that… After everything ended and the mages were on good terms with the shinigami, Yamamoto decided to let some shinigami stay and study at the academy. This was a surprise to everyone, especially to the shinigami, who were chosen. Those 'lucky' shinigami were… Toshiro, Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika. To say that they had an easy time there was wrong. The mages became more, how should I put it, lose? They were more chatty, friendly, happy and crazy!

In the time they were here, they saw Natsu and Gray fighting about every little thing, Erza almost killing everyone over her precious cake, Gildarts almost crashing the whole classroom, Neli losing her temper and yelling at the whole class to shut up, Mira turning into Satan Soul, Sting picking a fight with Natsu, Poluchka screaming at them, Wakaba and Macao fanboying over Mira, Canna drinking and all the other stuff you could imagine.

And so it was summer as I already said and soon started summer vacation. But before that…

~The last day of school~ Gildarts class~

Everyone were seated in their places, the bell rang, signalizing that the lesson already started, but there was a problem… Gildarts was nowhere to be found. Even Natsu and Angel were sitting in their spots!

''Where is that teacher!?'' Laxus yelled, frustrated. Oh, yeah… I forgot to mention that he's now going to school.

''I wonder. He's never this late for the lesson'' Mirajane wondered.

''This never happened before?'' Rangiku asked her white-haired friend. Mira just shook her head.

Little did they know that the same situation was in all the other classes.

~In Macao's class~

Everybody was doing what they want and they didn't care at all. It wasn't THAT noisy in there, because Kagura was watching over them but you could hear some student's screams. Mainly, because of Bixslow's puppets.

''Is it always like this?'' Renji asked, avoiding books flying over his head.

''Yeah, but only if Macao isn't here'' Gray explained and tried to take of his clothes. Typical Gray.

''Gray! Don't strip!'' Kagura shouted at him. He looked at himself and saw that he's only in his underwear.

''WHAT?! When did this happen?!'' he shouted and started looking for his clothes.

''This isn't beautiful at all'' Yumichika said, annoyed.

~In Jura's class~

This was the most peaceful class in the year… If you don't count Gajeel, Elfman and Bachus. Wendy was chatting with Romeo, Cheria and Beth. Rufus was discussing books with Levy.

''This is strange'' Neli muttered and Toshiro, who still sat with her, heard.

''What's strange?'' he asked. Neli turned to him and sighted.

''Well… Since you heard me. It's strange that the teachers are summoned to a meeting and kept there that long'' Neli explained, yawning in the process.

''I see… Didn't sleep well?'' Toshiro asked, a little concerned.

''Not really. I was just reading…'' Neli didn't finish her sentence as Jura walked into the classroom.

''Everyone, go back to your seat. I have an announcement to make''

~Gildart's class~

''Your whole year will go on the trip'' Gildarts announced, doing a pause for dramatic effect ''to the beach!''

Everyone cheered at the news. Who wouldn't?

~Macao's class~

''And the shinigami will go with us. It was Ok with Yamamoto, so you can go. And…what was his name again… Ishida? You can bring him and those other guys with you'' Macao explained and Kagura raised her hand, ''Yes, Kagura-chan?''

''Does every class go seperatly or does the whole year go to the same beach?'' she asked.

~In Jura's class~

''The whole year will be on the same beach'' Jura answered Meredy's question. Everyone fell silent.

''I'm not going'' Rufus announced and everyone sweatdroped.

'So straight forward' Toshiro thought.

''Why is that?'' Jura asked, surprised. Srsly?!

''Because if the whole year is going, then that means Natsu and Gray will be always fighting and Erza won't stay near those two to clam them down'' Rufus explained. It was understandable. Everyone were working very hard and deserved a vacation. But if Natsu and Gray went together then that would meat a lot fighting and no rest.

''He's got a point there. If those two start to fight, then everyone else will be dragged into it'' Neli bluntly said. And again everyone agreed with her.

~In Gildart's class~

''Hey!'' Natsu was a little offended by the comments about him fighting Gray, but he didn't let him bother him.

''This decision is final so we can't all go to separate places. If you want to complain, then go to the principal or Yamamoto. You brats better be ready! Because we're leaving in 3 days! Class dismissed!'' Gildarts announced and walked out of the classroom.

~3 days later~

Everyone were standing in front of the academy and Natsu and Gray were already fighting. It didn't last long, because Erza appeared near them and scared the living lights out of them.

''That's what you get for fighting all the time!'' Lucy scolded both of them as the bus arrives.

''Where are Rangiku and the others? I hope they'll come.'' Mira asked boarding the bus.

'' They will. They will be already there, when we get there'' Jura explained standing behind her. Mira nooded and went inside the bus. How all of them fit inside of the bus, still remains a mistery.

~Time Skip~ Beach~

The ride was peacefull… for the most part. Natsu and Gray sat in the opposite side's of the bus, but Gajeel sat near Natsu. You can all guess what happened, right?

Still, everyone made it in one piece. When they got out, they saw that nobody was there.

''Strange, did they dot the wrong place?'' Makarov muttered to himself ''Anyways… Go and have some fun brats!''

And with that almost everyone ran to the sea.

''They sure are excited for this'' Erza said and went to the shore.

''Let's go'' Lucy said and grabbed Erza and Neli by their hands, who just followed her.

The mages were all relaxing at the beach. And then Renji and Ichigo come running in their swimming attire.

''I was here first!'' they both shouted in the same time. Everyone sweatdroped. They reminded the mages about Natsu and Gray! This can't be good!

''Renji, Ichigo cut it out!'' shouted Rukia, who just arrived at the beach with the rest of hers group.

As soon as Cana saw them, she brightened up and ran to them.

''Rangiku, Inoe!'' Cana shouted and glomped the two girls.

''It's good to see you again, Cana-san'' said Orihime and hugged Cana back. Rangiku did the same. Lucy and Erza went up to Rukia and started talking. The same happened with Gray, Natsu, Sting and Rouge as they went up to Renji and Ichigo. Elfman requested an arm wrestling match with Ikkaku and those two went somewhere, Yumichika, Lissana and Mira Of 'course following them. Ishida with Chad approached Jellal and Cobra and those 4 started talking about god knows what. The rest were just somewhere around the beach. Oh… And Toshiro went to the small hut that the academy rented together with the beach.

~A little timeskip to the end of the arm wrestling match~

''You did good, Elf-nii'' Lissana praised her brother, walking beside him and Mira.

''Ikkaku, you did good. Don't worry to much'' Yumichika was trying to do the same with his partner.

''BUT HOW!? IT'S A TIE!'' Ikkaku and Elfman shouted at the same time and went sulking.

The rest of the group just stared at the sulking males. Then Mira got an idea.

''Hey, Elfman… How are you and Ever doing?'' Mira asked and smiled innocently, entering her matchmaker mode. Lissana saw throu her smile and decided to drag at least Yumichika away from her sister.

''We better hide or you'll be forced to date some random girl'' and with those words she dragged him away. Mira was left with Ikkaku and Elfman.

''I-I…'' stuttered Elfman and blushed like there's no tomorrow. Ikkaku just stared at him, blanked faced.

''And you, Ikkaku-kun. Do you have someone you like?'' Mira asked and got close to him. Ikkaku instantly blushed at having Mira so close, but he was saved from his misery by Cana.

''Mira! Want to play volleyball?'' she asked.

''Yeah. Who's playing?'' Mira asked, wanting to know, who can she ship with who. Oh! And she leaned back so Ikkaku had some personal space. Not wasting any second he grabbed Elfman and ran with him for his life, to which Elfam was really thankful. Only after they were a good distance away, Elfman told about Mira being a matchmaker.

''There's me, you and Rangiku,'' Cana answered, ''We need more people!''

And then Mira spotted Lyon.

''Lyon! Want to play volleyball? We need more people'' she shouted.

''Alright. Wait a second and I'll bring some one'' and then Lyon disappeared.

In the end he brought Freed, Laxus, Neli and Gajeel. How did he got all of those mages to play, still remains a mistery.

They decided on the teams. Team: girls and boys. In the end it was the guy's win. It was the middle of the day and the sun was at it's peak. The guys right after the mach took of to the sea. Cana and Rangiku with them. Mira and Neli stayed at the field.

''Aren't you going to swim or sunbathe, Neli-chan? You are quite pale'' Mira asked.

''Don't want to. I hate being in the sun'' Neli answered.

''That's a shame'' and them Mira realized that while everyone were in their swimsuits or, in the guys case trunks, Neli was wearing a T-shirt and shorts.

''Neli-chan, aren't you hot in these clothes? Don't you have a swimsuit?''

''I have, but I don't see a meaning to wear it. Especially since Wakaba and Macao are near.''

''But you have to wear a swimsuit! It's the beach'' and with that Mira tried to get close to Neli to take of her clothes.

Thankfully for her, she reacted quite fast and teleported to the outside of the hut that came with the beach. Looking around and with no signs of Mira, she entered the hut, with the goal to rest. What she didn't know is that some people were thinking the same as her.

''Oh hey, Neli'' greeted Kagura as she sat at the end of the room, reading a book. Neli took a look around the room and found out that there were Hibiky and Jenny kissing, Rufus and Laki talking, Toshiro eating a watermelon at one of the tables. Since Kagura looked like she didn't want to be disturbed and Rufus with Laki were to into their conversation, Neli decided to take a sit with Toshiro.

''Hi. Can I sit here?'' Neli asked.

''Sure. Can't take it anymore?'' Toshiro asked and took a bite of his watermelon.

''Not really. Just Mira got a little annoying'' Neli complained and they were left in an awkward silence.

''Hey, Hitsugaya-san. Can you tell me about Soul Society and the shinigami? Since you know about us mages, it would only be fair'' Neli asked.

''Alright… I think you'll be able to understand'' Toshiro said.

''I would like to hear about it too'' Kagura requested.

''Us too'' Laki added and dragged Rufus to the table.

And so Toshiro told them about the Gotei, about hollows, zanpakuto and other stuff. Kagura and Laki asking a few questions in the process. Hibiky and Jenny were still making out in the corner.

It was peaceful. Almost too peaceful. And then it happened!

There was an explosion outside and everybody went to check it out. Apparently it was a huge fight, where almost every male was dragged too. It was chaotic until…

''STOP THIS FULLISH FIGHTING OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!'' Erza shouted with all her might. Everyone stopped their fighting and remained in the positions they were in. Ichigo and Renji, with their fist a few centimeters away from their faces. Ikkaku talking Lyon to the sand. Gray and Natsu choking each other. And so on…

Later on they received punishment from Makarov and everybody returned to what they were doing.

It wasn't the most interesting trip in the world, but everybody liked and enjoyed it!

 **A/N: So this is the summer special! I know it maybe wasn't what you expected, but get on my case here. Where I live it had been raining almost half of the summer! And there were a few days with heat. I'm not going to make excuses, just wanted to let you know. With that being said… This is the longest chapter that I've done so far!**

 **Anyways thank you for supporting and liking this story. It means a lot to me! TT~TT I love you all!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you~ (^..^=)~**


	17. Truth?

_Last Time:_

 _''What the hell are you? Why are you here? Who was that girl? Who is that you're fighting with, this Zeref guy? And finally, why did you kill the hollows?'' Renji asked a bit rudely.  
''As I already said, we're mages, Abarai-san. Gray already said that we didn't know that they were hollows and as you saw we didn't know the illusion ma... demon.'' Neli corrected herself on that last word. They were asking about Zeref, so they'll eventually would know that there are demons.  
''It's better if you hear our story first'' Makarov said.  
This is going to be a long night._

* * *

''A long time ago, mages existed beside the shinigami to help them get a better understanding of the human world, as they lived their lives there…'' Makarov started telling the story, only to interrupted by Renji.

''Stop! We don't know anything about it! It's not in the records! You're lying'' he shouted.

''At least let him finish. Then you can shout all you want!''Laxus raised his voice a little. He didn't want to be here, but he had to if something happened to Makarov.

Renji didn't like Laxus raising his tone and they started to throw insults at each other. It almost went down to a fight, when Renji pulled out his zanpakuto. This is where Rouge and Toshiro stepped in to stop those two.

''If we're done, then let him continue'' Neli coldly stated and gestured for Makarov to continue.

''As I was saying earlier, the mages helped the shinigami get a better understanding of humans. It went like that for a few decades and then a war between the shinigami and the mages started. By it's end all of the mages were either dead or badly wounded. The ones who survived decided to hide themselves and bared hatred for the Shinigami, but not all. For example: my ancestors. As they suspected the shinigami deleted all records about us. The cause of this war that somebody killed a shinigami captain and portrayed it as a mage did'' Makarov explained.

''The mage who did it… Can you guess?'' Laxus added with a smirk, but he didn't really mean it.

''Laxus… It was Zeref, who killed the captain'' Makarov stated in a serious tone. The shinigami looked at him in shock. Well, who would blame them, since that person mentioned Zeref.

''Zeref's the only mage that is immortal. The others are just like humans. We die of old age and such'' Rouge said, making thing a bit clearer. But the mages were grim expressions. They didn't want to remember him.

''And that answers two of your questions, Abarai-kun. The next one is probably, why we're here. Since there is so little of mages in this world, I decided to bring them all together. It was a good idea, because some of the kids were orphans and some were ignored and abused by their parents because of their power. Sometimes, not only parents. Here they learn to make good use and control their power. Also, they find friends, comfort and most important a new family. They are from different countries as you can see, for example, me and my grandson Laxus are from Russia, Neli and Rouge here are from the States and so on'' Makarov said and the shinigami just nodded.

''Now about the girl… We don't know her ourselves. If she said that she has a message from Zeref then she might be working for him. Almost everyone, who works under Zeref, are demons, but there are a few exceptions. So we can't definitely say that the girl we saw was a Demon. We seen some and from the looks of it they don't use regular magic. They called it curses, I believe'' Rouge explained a little.

''Oi, Gramps. There is a question that has been bothering me too. How did you get the info, that those monsters were demons?'' Laxus asked out of nowhere and everybody turned to face him, then Makarov.

''Hm… If I remember correctly… Someone left a note on my desk once that the demons would appear near the academy. When I read it they did appear and I quickly took them out'' Makarov explained and scratched the back of his head. Everyone sweatdroped at the old man.

'Is he serious!?' was what everyone thought.

'That someone... Could it be Angel...' Neli thought grimly.

''Getting back on the topic. Is there anything else you want to know?'' Makarov asked, looking at the shinigami.

''Not at the moment. But if we need something then we'll ask you'' Toshiro stated.

''As you wish'' Makarov agreed, ''Could someone see that they get to where they're staying safe''

Makarov asked and turned around to the mages. Laxus was definitely out of the question. He was already gone, so the siblings had to see the shinigami's off.

~A little while later~ At Urahara's~

They all got back safe and without encountering any Hollows. The walk was quite awkward, but everyone had to bare with it. When they got back, they told the rest about what Makarov told them and Toshiro went to explain everything to the other captains.

''So that what he told us. We still don't know if this is true or not'' Toshiro explained talking to the other captains.

''This is quite interesting. I better be going now. I need to investigate this'' Kurotsushi said, smiling creepy, and left the room.

''If I remember correctly, then the previous captain-commander of the Gottei told me some strange rumors about humans having powers equal to a Shinigami but I didn't consider that important at that time. But now, if what he said is true, then we maybe have a problem. Toshiro-taichou, how many are there?'' said captain-commander Yamamoto.

''Makarov-san said, that he gathered all the mages he could find in his school, so that's how many there are'' Toshiro answered.

''I see. For now observe them and don't do anything rush. But if they threaten your safety, then be quick to act''

''Yes, captain-commander''

''You are dismissed for now'' and with that the transmission was over. Toshiro sighted and went to tell everything to his companions, who were listening to the conversation behind the door.

Once Toshiro opened the door, everyone went back to their seats and pretended like nothing happened.

''I know you listened to the whole conversation, so I'm not going to explain it'' Toshiro stated and the others nodded.

It was a peaceful evening but everything was going to change soon.

~At Zeref's Place~

''Soon, soon. The plan will be put to action and those Death Gods will be put to rest! And if those mages stand in my way, we will eliminate them as well. Right, Angelina?'' Zeref said and turned his head to look at the said mage.

''Of course, Zeref-sama'' Angel said and grinned.

'What am I doing?...' Angel thought as she witnessed the Demons emerging from the shadows of the Dark mages liar.

* * *

 **So after a year I finaly wrote a chapter... So here you are... See you in the next chapter!**

 **(^..^=)~**


End file.
